Argit 10: Avenger Situation
Story Part 1 A Forever Knights castle is out in snowy terrain, the Knights doing border control in the forest. Two Knights are watching from the wall of the castle, playing cards. Knight 1: Ugh, such a bore. Why do we even have a base out here in the middle of nowhere? I mean, wouldn’t our operations work better if we actually were in territory where we could do damage? Knight 2: Don’t underestimate the tactful skills of Director Chadwick. He has his reasons. Flying through the air is the Proto-TRUK, which is flying in stealth mode, hidden from view. Rook is flying the Proto-TRUK, with Argit, the Techadon Weapon Master Number 13, Fistina and Solid Plugg in the back. Rook: We are approaching the Forever Knight stronghold. Argit: Nice job, Rookie. I’m glad Rayona suggested you as my Plumber contact. 13, you’re sure this is the location? Weapon Master 13: Logistics reports confirm that the device is located in this facility. In order to access it, I must work directly on the console. Argit: Then, we know exactly what we have to do. Fistina, Plugg, you guys ready? Fistina: Ha! Puny knights stand no chance against my fist. Solid Plugg: No problem boss. We’ll handle them with ease. Argit: Rookie, you get to give them cover. Rook: Understood, but I do not think the rewards of this mission outweigh the risks. Argit: Thank you for that piece of undesired information. Now, bring us to the ground. The Proto-TRUK drops, hovering over the ground, coming out of stealth mode. Fistina and Solid Plugg hop out first, as the Knights open fire at them, doing no damage. Argit and Weapon Master get off next, as Argit slaps down the Omnitrix. Argit-Fasttrack: Alright. Get on, Weapon Master. Weapon Master climbs onto Argit-Fasttrack’s back, as he runs off, a blue blur as he goes through the Knights defenses. The Proto-TRUK hovers in the air, as Rook draws his Proto-tool, in bow form, as he fires energy arrows at the Knights, taking them out one by one. Fistina charges through, punching through several of them, and then fires a rocket fist at them, knocking them all aside. Solid Plugg leaps into the air, head butting a Knight and knocking it down. Solid Plugg: Look at them. They keep on coming. And in a straight line. Fistina: (Smiling) They must be excited. Fistina picks Plugg up, spinning and throwing Plugg at them, his arms crossed as he rams all of them. Argit-Fasttrack runs through the Knights castle, blazing his way through the castle. He arrives in a secret laboratory, where Chadwick is waiting, with Sir Morton. Chadwick: Well, well. The great hero Argit. To be fair, I didn’t think you would attack such low level foes like us in such a clandestine manner. You are a glory hog, and demands attention and to make a profit from your exposes. I assume you are after something here. Argit-Fasttrack: Yes. But it isn’t quite what you think it is. Sir Morton: It doesn’t matter what it is. My duty is to stop you. Weapon Master: Put me down. I shall continue the search. Argit-Fasttrack: Oh, man! Why do I always have to get stuck in these situations? Argit-Fasttrack lets Weapon Master down, as Sir Morton charges him. Argit-Fasttrack runs forward, grabbing Morton and dragging him around the room, going up the wall and on the ceiling. He drops Morton, as he crashes into Chadwick, the two hitting the ground. Argit-Fasttrack: Too bad no one saw that. Weapon Master: Sir, probable reason to confirm location. Argit-Fasttrack runs over, as Weapon Master is working at a computer, in a nearby hidden room. Argit-Fasttrack: To think they actually have computers. Weapon Master: In the modern age of Earth technology, staying connected with the world is a necessity. Argit-Fasttrack: Whatever. Doesn’t matter. Can you hack it? Weapon Master: Easy. Accessing the account of foreverduke838. Weapon Master pulls up the account of foreverduke838, going through his browser history. Argit-Fasttrack: That’s it! The extranet bidding! Get that buyer’s info! Weapon Master: The buyer must be as advanced a technology expert as I am, to be unable to hack into its account from an external source. Argit-Fasttrack: Get the info, the buyer and forever duke’s. I’ll need it to contact him in the future. Weapon Master: Very well. Weapon Master plugs in a Mechamorph Stick, plugging it into the computer. The Mechamorph stretches over the computer, then comes off. Weapon Master unplugs it. Weapon Master: We have everything we need. Argit-Fasttrack picks Weapon Master up, and dashes off. End Scene Argit is in his office at Argit Tower, staring out the window while eating a chocolate bar. Rayona kisses Rook, who smiles. Rayona: I appreciate you assisting my boss, even if he is a pain to work for. Rook: The Plumbers are allies with Argit, the hero of Earth. I am just glad for the honor. Unfortunately, I must be off now. Rayona: Stay safe. Weapon Master walks by, entering the office. Weapon Master: Sir, we have gotten a response. Argit: Oh, really? And what was said? Weapon Master: That he is eager to meet you face to face. He gave you coordinates to meet. An abandoned Mr. Smoothy store, right here in town. Argit: Really? Did he say he had the piece I asked for? Weapon Master: He said that will be discussed in your meeting. If you choose to accept. Argit: Give me the coordinates. Argit’s limousine pulls up in front of the condemned Mr. Smoothy’s, as Argit gets out, followed by Fistina and Plugg. Argit is carrying a bag of souvenirs. Argit: Guard the door. I don’t know just what is going to happen inside. Argit slips through the wooden boards barring the door, the inside being a renovated Mr. Smoothy, which looks like a dark museum. There are energy cards floating around, acting like display cases. Argit: O,kay. That’s a little creepy. Nasally Voice: You like? Collectimus, a small human like alien with light green skin wearing big purple glasses and green robes, sits in a floating throne chair. He floats towards Argit, eyeing him like a prize. Collectimus: It’s my own private collection. Every form of memorabilia of the John Smith 10 franchise. Argit examines a card, revealing a signed green t-shirt, with a picture of John holding his Omnitrix in front of his body, with Four Arms to his left and XLR8 to the right. Argit: Is that? Collectimus: One of the limited edition signed John Smith t-shirts from his Christmas special. Perhaps one of the prizes of my collection. It is very hard to get anything by John Smith, as he tries to stay under the radar. Argit looks around, seeing Smoothy cups, old shirts and pictures of John’s in cards. The rim of Ryder’s bike is in a card, as well as a broken necklace belonging to Jane. People are in cards as well, including Skurd, Max, Attea, Simian, and others. Argit: Your collection extends from other dimensions as well. That rim obviously came from Ryder. Collectimus: You know a lot, foreverduke838. Argit: Uh, yes. And, about the piece I asked for. Collectimus presses a button on his chair, as a card comes circling around. Stored in the card is the Malware Armor, Malware condensed down into a cube. Collectimus: The Malware Armor. Straight from Dimension 10. After it was confirmed that the series is going to be rebooted, I decided to go through the remnants of the fading dimension, and I picked it up. It’s a collectable, one not yet available in any other dimension, as Malware is one of the least used villains in Dioga beta series. This is, truly a collectible. To part with it, (He looks smug) you’d have to offer something extraordinary. Argit: Oh, I bring you plenty of gifts. Behold! Argit pulls out several Argit 10 souvenirs, featuring Argit 10 t-shirts, jackets, snow globes, trading cards and posters. Collectimus looks unamused, yawning. Collectimus: That it? Those are so common, I could get the package deal for less than $100. Argit: Eh?! Heh. Well, I do have one ace card in my repertoire. Argit reaches into the bag, pulling out a wooden mask, Collectimus fixing his glasses to see. Collectimus: (Intrigued) Is that? Argit: The one and only mask of the Puppet Master, the deranged alternate John Smith. If I’m correct, there’s only one Puppet Master, and therefore only one mask. How much is a one of a kind piece worth to you? Collectimus gasps in delight, giggling happily to himself. Collectimus: Deal! Deal! Collectimus extends a robotic hand from the chair, which swaps out the mask for the Malware Armor. Collectimus fawns over the mask, giggling. Collectimus: It’s mine! It’s mine! One of the greatest pieces of memorabilia and it’s mine! Argit: Heh-he. Now, to become the god of this realm. Argit activates the Malware Armor, it encompassing him. Argit’s face resembles Malware, the yellow diamond on his chest. Argit pulls out a dimensional rift device from his bag, absorbing it into the Malware Armor. Argit glows, as he opens a space-time rift, being sucked into it. Collectimus: Fool. I don’t know where he’s going with that. But I don’t really care! I got the mask! Argit is floating through the void of shattered space, as he extends his Malware body. They seep into the cracks of the dimension, opening it up even more. Argit is converted into data, as he is sucked into the blue data stream of cyber space. Argit: I’ve done it! I’ve made it outside the fabric of Earth-68, and into the real world! Where Dioga beta writes the story. Now, I control his computer, which means I create the story now! I’ll write me getting the Master Control, make me the Grand Master of all time and space! Even add John Smith as my personal bodyguard! The Malware Armor continues to expand into cyber space, Argit looking confused on what is happening. Argit: What? No! I control you, Malware! You obey me! Malware: Why would I obey one as conceited as you? I am the one created to be the destroyer! Malware forms his body, as he partially comes off Argit. The stream of data from cyber space disrupts them, as Malware extends and corrupts it, the two screaming. Part 2 In an apartment complex in St. Louis, a man is having his face painted red, wearing a costume resembling The Vision from Marvel. He wears a green skin tight suit, and dawns a yellow cape. He has a cap on to make it seem like he’s bald, and has a green crown going around his head with a yellow gem on his forehead. Vision: (Eyes closed) Are you almost done? I hate the feeling of this paint on my skin. It’s driving my senses into overload. Scarlet Witch: Oh, relax. A little paint won’t kill you. Scarlet Witch, a woman with reddish hair, wearing a black dress with a red jacket and black boots, is putting the finishing touches on Vision’s body paint. Scarlet Witch: Besides, it was your idea to cosplay as the Avengers at this year’s Comic-con. Though, with your gorgeous blond hair, you would’ve been such a handsome Captain America. Scarlet Witch goes to kiss Vision, but he moves back. Vision: Careful. You’ll ruin the paint if you kiss me before it dries. Scarlet Witch: (Teasingly) Ha-ha. Scarlet Witch playfully punches Vision on the shoulder, as he stands up. Scarlet Witch: Fine, fine. Alright. I’ll be ready to go in a minute. In the meantime, please exit the ladies’ room. Vision chuckles, and nods his head, adding a little bow to it. Vision: As you wish. Vision walks out of the bathroom, as Scarlet Witch closes the door. Vision goes over to his chair, sighing with relief. Vision: Take it easy. Only a few hours of Comic-con until I can take this off. The iPad on the table begins sparking and shaking rapidly, Vision taking notice of it. Curious, he goes over towards it, when it expunges Argit, startling Vision and knocking him back. Vision: What the? Argit stands on the table, confused on his surroundings as well. Argit: Huh? That’s interesting. This isn’t Collectimus’ place. Vision: Argit? What the? How did? Argit: Huh? Is that? Dioga beta?! It is! I must say, I didn’t expect you to look exactly like your avatar. Is that a common trait? Vision looks at Argit, spotting the Omnitrix on his wrist. Vision: Oh, no. You’re Argit 10. Argit: Ah, you’ve heard of me! Of course, you are my creator, so that’s to be expected. Vision: What are you doing here, anyway? Argit: Well, I was trying to access your files to make myself the supreme being in all your media, but it didn’t work quite like I expected it to. Vision: You can actually do that?! Argit: What? You didn’t write this? Vision: I wrote you getting the Malware Armor from Collectimus, but. (Gasps) If you’re here, then where’s he? Argit: Ah, we got separated while in cyber space. He’s long gone. Vision: Which means you have no way of getting back now. Scarlet Witch: Dear? Who are you talking to? Scarlet Witch comes out, seeing Argit. Scarlet Witch: Huh? Is that the worm of a character from your fan fiction series? Argit: Worm?! How dare you refer to me like that! Who do you think you are to address me like that! Vision: My girlfriend, and right now, we need to handle this. Scarlet Witch: We’re going to be late if we don’t leave now. We’re a shoo in for the costume contest, but if the group’s missing three members of the Avengers instead of just one, then we’ll lose for sure. Vision: (Sighs) Alright. Argit. You’re coming with us. Scarlet Witch: He is? Argit: I am? Vision: We can’t just leave him here to his own devices. He’ll manage to destroy the city. Besides, he may be able to help us. Argit: Alright! To Comic-con! What is this Comic-con anyway? End Scene Scarlet Witch is driving a chevy malibu, as Vision is in the front seat, messing with his iPad. Argit is sitting in the back seat, kicking back. Argit: So, you think we’ll find anyone in an Argit costume here? Scarlet Witch: Most likely not. The people do costumes of heroes, not worms like you. Argit: Hey, I find that to be offensive. Vision: Huh. It’s no use. I can’t figure out how to get him back in there. Scarlet Witch: So, how’s he supposed to help us, anyway? Vision: While hiding him at Comic-con won’t be difficult, I have a better disguise. Argit, activate Command Code 1010 Life form lock with Argit-Sludge Blob. Argit: Why Argit-Sludge Blob? Vision: After that, you’ll use the Lenopan’s ability to transform into a caucasian skinned muscular blond guy. Vision holds the iPad to Argit, showing him a picture of Captain America. Vision: Look something like that, but not exact. Or, Vision swipes the photo, showing Captain America wearing a helmet. Vision: Wear the helmet. If you use the life lock, then we don’t have to worry about you timing out. Argit: Heh. I think you’re just embarrassed to be seen with me. (Argit activates the Omnitrix.) Activate Command Code 1010 life form lock with Lenopan DNA. Argit slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Argit-Sludge Blob. Scarlet Witch: Ew! Don’t you dare get sludge on my seats! Argit-Sludge Blob morphs into Captain America, wearing the helmet, though he has a slightly different jawline. Sludge Captain America: Ooh. I actually kind of like this. The suit is a bit much. But it fills me with so much confidence! I’m brimming with it! Scarlet Witch: Oh, great. He’s gone mad with righteousness. Vision: Eh, he’ll get over it. Scarlet Witch parks the car in the parking lot, as the three get out, Vision storing the iPad underneath his seat. They walk off, as Malware starts oozing out of the iPad. Vision, Scarlet Witch and Sludge Captain America walk into the convention center, with hundreds of stands for different comics, manga and shows litter the arena, with thousands of people wandering around, most in costume. Sludge Captain America: Wow. Some of these disguises are horrible. Scarlet Witch: They’re costumes. They’re not supposed to disguise anyone. Voice: Hey! Scarlet Witch! Love the costume! Two girls and a boy approach them. The first girl has long dyed red hair, and is wearing a black leather suit. The second girl has long blonde hair, and is wearing armor around her chest and a red cape, resembling Thor’s. She’s wearing pajama pants that have Thor’s hammer, Mjølnir, on them. The guy is wearing a purple button up shirt and tan khaki pants. He has shoulder length black hair and a well trimmed beard, his face resembling Jesus. Sludge Captain America: He looks too pretty to be a boy. Black Widow: You are looking good in that outfit. I bet you’ll be wearing that later today. Scarlet Witch: What?! Scarlet Witch starts to blush, Black Widow laughing. Black Widow: Oh, I’m just teasing. Scarlet Witch: Oh, sure. Like you and “Bruce” there won’t be doing anything. Thor: Hopefully not while I’m around. Don’t forget we’re sisters. Bruce: Hey, come on. Let’s all calm down. Vision: You didn’t think of trimming that beard off for this? Bruce: Do you know how long it’d take for that to grow back? I’d shave it off if Thor here could grow a beard. Thor: Good luck with that. No matter how much I style my hair like him, I’m still a girl. Sludge Captain America: Well, this is a merry group we’ve got. The group turns to Sludge Captain America, as if just noticing him. Bruce: Whoa. I thought you couldn’t find anyone to be Captain America. Vision: (Worried) Yeah, it was a bit of a last minute thing. Sludge Captain America: Yeah, if I had anything better to do, I wouldn’t be here. Or if I was Iron Man. Voice: I’m pretty sure we agreed that I’m Iron Man. They turn, seeing a slightly chubby guy in a store bought Iron Man costume, and a guy with slicked back hair in no costume, wearing a blue and white striped sleeveless shirt and cargo shorts. He holds a bow in his hand. Scarlet Witch: What are you doing? You said that you were going to dress up as Hawkeye! Hawkeye: I am Hawkeye! Point 1, (He flexes his muscles) sleeveless shirt. Hawkeye never had sleeves. Point 2, I’ve brought my bow, that I bought with my own money before the summer. Couldn’t bring the arrows though. Those are considered (He makes air quotes) “weapons.” Iron Man: At least you use it to go shooting. I bought this thing knowing I’m never going to wear it again. Black Widow: Still, you could’ve put a little more into your costume. Hawkeye: Well, if you let me be Captain America, like I volunteered for, then I actually would’ve tried. Thor: We agreed on it already. You don’t have the hair, and you wouldn’t let us mess with it. Hawkeye: (Serious) You know what your guys’ problem is? (Happy) I love you guys. Scarlet Witch: Yeah, that’s exactly our problem. The group laughs at that, as Sludge Captain America scoffs, walking off. Sludge Captain America: I’m going to look around. I haven’t been to a Comic-con before. Vision: Be back for the costume contest! (Sighs) I’m regretting bringing this guy. Hawkeye: Hey, that’s what happens when you don’t go with the obvious Cap. Sludge Captain America is wandering around, scanning the area. Then, he comes along the Ben 10 stand, which is run by Derrick J. Wyatt. Sludge Captain America: Ben 10, huh? What about Argit 10. Have you ever considered making him a series? Derrick: Huh? That’s an odd question from a fan. No, that’d be outrageous. Argit, while one I enjoy drawing, has a personality totally unbefitting of being the main character. Sludge Captain America: Oh? What if I was actually real? Would you then? Derrick: “I?” Argit-Sludge Blob morphs into sludge form, then transforms into Stan Lee, Derrick gasping in surprise. Sludge Stan Lee: I’m Stan Lee! And I want to hire you for Marvel studios! Argit-Sludge Blob morphs back to sludge form, tapping the Omnitrix. Argit-Sludge Blob: Command Code 1010 disengage. Argit-Sludge Blob reverts, revealing it to be Argit. Derrick looks over the stand, seeing Argit, and the Omnitrix on his wrist. Derrick: Oh, man. How, why, ugh. Just, go on. Get lost. Argit pouts, as he walks off, pulling out a wallet. Argit: Oh well. I guess I’ll just have to get something to eat. The costume contest commences, as several costumes go on. One guy is dressed like Naruto, the next team being Joker and Harley Quinn. Superman is on stage, and there is Megaman. Wolverine is up, along with Deadpool. Announcer: And now, we have, the Avengers! Vision, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Black Widow, Bruce Banner and Thor go onto the stage, waving to the crowd. Announcer: And it looks like they are short one member. Where’s the Captain?! Hawkeye: Knowing him, he’s probably taking a leak! The crowd laughs at that, as Argit is eating a snow cone. Argit: Heh. Too bad. Well, I might as well enjoy myself. Malware: Argit. Argit: Huh? Argit turns, as Malware stands behind him, yelling to the sky. Everyone turns, catching everyone’s attention. Announcer: Well. While that’s a mighty fine costume, you had to have signed up for the costume contest for it to be judged. Malware: You pitiful creature! I don’t want your prize! Malware stretches his arm at the announcer, him dodging as Malware’s fist destroys the stand. Everyone starts screaming, and runs off. Malware: I want your Omnitrix! Vision: Malware?! No way! Scarlet Witch: Honey? What did you do? Vision: Nothing. But I fear that Argit brought trouble with him. Iron Man: Oh, forget that! I’m out! Iron Man runs off, while the others stumble back. Hawkeye: Oh, man! That would be totally awesome if it wasn’t so scary! Hawkeye goes to draw an arrow, when he gasps in realization. Hawkeye: Oh, yeah. No arrows. Black Widow: Bruce! Go Hulk or something and stop it! Thor: Or use your Jesus powers! Bruce: How can you joke in a time like this? Vision: Argit! Fight it! Weaken or disable him! Argit nods, as he activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. He transforms into Argit-ChamAlien, as he turns invisible, disappearing. Vision face palms, hurting his hand on his gem. Vision: Ow. Everyone, move! The crowds scream and stampede as they try to get away from Malware, who swats stands away like flies. He screams as he fires a laser from his eye, cutting through the ceiling. Scarlet Witch keeps up with Vision, holding his hand. Scarlet Witch: What now? You can’t really do nothing. After all the writing you do, and making stories about heroes standing up to the challenge, can you really not do anything?! Vision: What can I do? I don’t have control over this story. (He pauses, thinking about it.) Unless I do! I posted the first part of the story, where Argit gets the Malware armor. If I post the conclusion of the battle, then it will end the way I intended! Honey, give me the keys! Scarlet Witch reaches for her purse, searching in them for her keys. She panics for a moment, then finds them, sighing with relief. She gives Vision the keys, him kissing her on the cheek. Vision: Thanks, dear. Vision runs off, though Scarlet Witch doesn’t follow. Black Widow spots her, worried. Black Widow: What are you doing? We need to get away from that thing! Scarlet Witch: Someone’s got to hold that thing off. And it won’t be that worm. Ryoma: Check it out, I’m Ryoma Echizen, the Prince of Racquetball! Scarlet Witch gasps at this, turning her head. She sees a guy with a red and white shirt and blue shorts, wearing Racquetball goggles and wielding a Racquetball racquet. Guy: You’re so stupid. Ryoma’s the Prince of Tennis, not Racquetball! Ryoma: What?! No way. Scarlet Witch: Excuse me. Scarlet Witch bumps into Ryoma, taking his racquet and a racquetball. Scarlet Witch: Sorry! I need this! Ryoma: You can take all you want, cutie. Scarlet Witch looks creeped out, as she bounces the ball off the ground, hitting it with the racquet. The ball hits Ryoma in the groin, him buckling over in pain. Scarlet Witch: That I’m not sorry for. Perv. Scarlet Witch collects the ball, running off. Malware continues to rampage, as Scarlet Witch hits the ball, it hitting Malware in the head. It doesn’t harm him, but it does get his attention. Malware: So, you want to be the first to die, huh?! I’ll be happy to oblige! Malware charges after Scarlet Witch, who takes off running. Argit-ChamAlien becomes visible, and reverts. Argit: At least she got its attention. Too bad for her. Vision makes it to the car, opening it and getting the iPad out of it. He flips out the keyboard for it out, and starts typing rapidly. Vision: Alright. Come on, Argit. You want to be the hero? I’ll make you the hero! I’ll have you beat Malware to a pulp! Part 3 Vision is on the Ben 10 Fan Fiction website, as he types rapidly for several minutes. He then hits post, as the newly typed story is posted onto the internet. Vision smiles, as he closes the iPad, running back to the convention center, pushing through the fleeing crowd. Argit is running towards the exit, as a spark occurs, as if a signal was sent through his brain. Begrudgingly, he turns around, running back inside. Malware fires laser blasts towards Scarlet Witch, as she falls to the ground. Malware stands over her, claws bared at her. Malware: As much as I’d love to just tear the flesh off your bone, you’re not the one I long for. So your death will be swift and painless. Malware charges a laser, Scarlet Witch onlooking in pure fear. Argit-Four Arms rams Malware from the side, knocking him through several stands. Scarlet Witch looks confused, as Vision goes to help her up. Scarlet Witch: Did you? It worked? Vision: Yeah. Surprisingly. I gave Argit a consciousness. Or at least the realization that he needs Malware to get back to his empire. Scarlet Witch: Once a worm, always a worm. Argit-Four Arms punches Malware several times, as Malware swats him away. Argit-Four Arms flips through the air, regaining balance with ease. Argit-Four Arms claps his hands together, creating a sonic clap, that hits Malware, knocking him back. Malware: Come now, Argit. Surely you realized that you cannot fight me. You don’t even have an alien form that can hurt me. Besides, you went at this all wrong! If you just used me to hack your Omnitrix and unlock your more powerful aliens, then you could’ve taken control even without doing this! Argit-Four Arms: Oh, please! Do you take me for a complete buffoon?! I did my research! Malware only upgrades himself, he doesn’t upgrade others. I admit, I should’ve just grabbed a regular Mechamorph Armor, but using you to hack the Omnitrix! That would be plain foolish! Malware: And yet, you were more than willing than to corrupt all of this world’s cyber space with me! Argit Four Arms: Or cut through it to get to the source I wanted. Malware fires a laser at Argit-Four Arms, as he goes flying, reverting as he does. Several people are watching the battle now, videotaping it on their phones. Naruto: Whoa. Who are you? Argit stands up, legs shaking. Argit: (In fear) I’m, Argit. And I’m, (His confidence builds) the hero of this story! Argit activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Lodestar, his yellow sections being orange instead. His head has spikes going down the back of his head, in a line. Argit-Lodestar: Whoa. What, who is this guy? Malware: What? Impossible! You don’t have access to that guy! Vision: That, my friends, is what is called a plot twist. The writer determines when a new alien is unlocked. Argit-Lodestar: Now, we’re talking! Everyone will be attracted to me! Malware stretches for Argit-Lodestar, as Argit-Lodestar releases magnetic pulse waves, disrupting Malware’s circuitry. His body recoils, and begins bulging sporadically, unable to control himself. Malware: No! I, will not lose! Malware charges at Argit-Lodestar, who releases his pulse waves, pinning Malware to the ground. The magnetic field begins to shrink, as Malware shrinks as well. He reverts back into the Malware Armor, deactivating. Argit-Lodestar falls onto his butt, reverting. Argit: (Panting) That was, way too much work! Vision grabs Argit, dragging him off. Vision: Come on. We’ve got to get you out of here. Vision picks up the Malware Armor, and drags Argit off. End Scene Argit-Grey Matter: This is hardly the job for a genius like me. Argit-Grey Matter is working on the Malware Armor, while Vision is typing on the iPad. Vision: Either way, you’re the only one who can actually do it. So suck it up and do it! Argit-Grey Matter: I’ve got a question to ask you. If you could unlock any alien for me at any time, then why not unlock more for me?! Like Upgrade or Alien X? Vision: Because I know what you’d do with it. Are you done? Argit-Grey Matter: (Wiping his brow) Yep. It shouldn’t corrupt me on the return home. Though I hate to leave such an awesome world. Vision: I wrote it, and posted it! You’ll have to deal with it. Argit-Grey Matter reverts, as Argit activates the Malware Armor, it encasing him. Argit: Well, this is goodbye, Dioga. Vision: Yeah. With some luck, we’ll never meet again. Argit merges with the iPad, being sucked into it. Argit falls through cyber space, him going back through the tears of reality, returning to the shattered dimension. He opens a portal, heading back to his own dimension. Suddenly, a scythe spins through the air, striking Argit, the blade pulling the Malware armor off Argit. Argit screams, as he falls. Argit: Oh, no fair! You stole my armor! Argit falls into the ruins of the Mr. Smoothy’s, being the condemned restaurant instead of Collectimus’ museum. Argit complains, as he walks outside. It is nighttime, as Fistina and Solid Plugg stand outside it. Plugg: You alright, boss? You’ve been gone a long time. Argit: (Irritated) Just fine. Just wasted an entire movie, that’s what. Back at the Comic-con, Derrick is at his stand, packing up. Cleaning crews are cleaning the debris, while a lone figure approaches Derrick. Derrick turn, gasping in surprise. Derrick: No way. Are you? Stan Lee: Yep. I’m Stan Lee! And I want to hire you for Marvel studios! Derrick stares at Stan Lee for a moment, who gives off a smile. Derrick then sighs, continuing to pack up. Derrick: Yeah, yeah. Sure you are. I know that’s you, Argit. Crazy guy. Derrick finishes packing, and walks off with his stuff. Stan Lee stands there, baffled. Stan Lee: But, I’m Stan Lee. In Collectimus’ museum, the wooden mask is floating in the air, trapped inside an energy card. The shadow of a figure stands over it, as a hand touches the card, with a dragon scale covered Omnitrix on her wrist. Characters * Argit 10 * Rook Blonko * Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 * Fistina * Solid Plugg * Rayona * Collectimus * Puppet Master (cameo) Real World Characters * Vision (aka Dioga beta) * Scarlet Witch * Black Widow * Thor (a girl) * Bruce (aka Hulk) * Iron Man * Hawkeye * Derrick J. Wyatt * Announcer * Naruto cosplayer * Joker and Harley Quinn cosplayers * Superman cosplayer * Megaman cosplayer * Wolverine cosplayer * Deadpool cosplayer * Ryoma Echizen cosplayer * Stan Lee Villains * Forever Knights ** Chadwick ** Sir Morton * Malware Armor/Malware Aliens Used * Argit-Fasttrack * Argit-Sludge Blob (as Captain America and Stan Lee) * Argit-ChamAlien * Argit-Four Arms * Argit-Lodestar (first appearance) * Argit-Grey Matter Trivia * This movie was highly inspired by Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron. * This movie has a total of three parts, which aired a part each week. This is due to the concept that Vision adding to his posts had an impact on the story and on Argit's actions. * Thor is the only Avenger to not get a representative in Argit's team. ** Argit represents Captain America, the leader. ** Weapon Master represents Iron Man. ** Rook represents Hawkeye. ** Solid Plugg represents Hulk. ** Fistina represents Black Widow. * Collectimus makes his debut into Earth-68, with the Dimension traveling Mr. Smoothy's. Therefore, the Collectimus will appear throughout Earth-68 media. * Argit trades Puppet Master's Mask for the Malware Armor of Dimension 10. * Malware represents Ultron in this movie. * The members of the real world Avengers cosplay group are based off my real life friends and girlfriend. * The cosplay scene was inspired by my Avatar at the time, which is the Vision, and how Argit would meet me. * Comic-con is an event that takes place in St. Louis. * Argit representing Captain America is a node to the first part of the movie, where he serves as the Captain America of the team. Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10: Special Category:Earth-68: Movies Category:Earth-68: Collectimus series Category:Earth-68: Puppet Master saga